


Everything Is Broken

by Meduseld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Berserker Thor (Marvel), Disasters, Feelings, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Loki keeps his promises, even now.





	Everything Is Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the ancient days of 2012 [for this prompt](https://norsekink.livejournal.com/7418.html?thread=13790458#t13790458) and recently recovered.

Flames lick the broken concrete, the rebar sticking out of the cracked ground like grasping fingers, finding trails in between the debris littering the streets. Cars are strewn about like confetti, dented and broken, pieces everywhere, in absurd places.

Unknown fluids coat the ground, along with motor oil and blood. Odd places sparkle with shard of glass and metal, and maybe even real gems.

Building fronts have buckled, like kneeling warriors, their innards splashed across the devastated cityscape.The river no longer occupies its normal bounds, rather the lines between water and land are impossible to draw.

There are bodies and refuse in both.

The smell, or rather smells: sewage, meat, dust, mud and god knows what else, are just as horrifically absurd. The noise just adds to the chaos, the usual din of a battle ground tinged with sirens and helicopters and the screams of civilians.

Loki glides through the wreckage easily, as he has done many times. He has lost count of how many disasters he has walked through, crossed entire oceans of blood, fields of bodies, seen entire worlds ground to dust.

He never expected to on Midgard, never expect the pathetic realm would find a way to make him fulfill his duty. And then some idiot got his hands on a spell book and called forth Surtur.

(Loki flayed him alive of course. Someone had to punish him and Thor and his friends were rather busy.)

Now Loki dashes across the apocalyptic landscape, because he had felt the earth tremble when the demon was defeated and thus sent back, and the heroes were put in even worse danger: battle crazed Thor.

It is not the first time Loki has been called to bring his brother back from the edge of madness but Loki had hoped he would never be called upon again. He curses Midgard for the thousandth time.

When he arrives the situation is not as dire as he would have thought. Thor is screaming, of course, striking the ogre with Mjolnir. It is enduring, and thankfully it seems to know that Thor is not in his right mind. Off to the side is the one they call Captain, holding back the armored one, having rightly recognized that there is nothing for them to do.

He’s Loki’s favorite mortal, really.

Loki slips in between his brother and the ogre, which looks confused. Loki looks to the side, makes eye contact with the Captain, who orders the ogre back, understanding what Loki has come to do.

Definitely his favorite.

Thor’s eyes are mad, so wide there’s more white than iris, and his mouth hangs open, growling. But he is not so far gone that he has struck Loki.

(It has happened rarely, and Thor is always deliciously apologetic)

Loki melts against Thor, who stiffens with suspicion. He tucks his head under Thor’s chin, lets him catch his scent, and begin to remember. One of his brother’s hands touches his waist, as he strokes Thor’s back. Loki puts a hand on Thor’s cheek and whispers “Come back. Come back to me.” That’s all it takes.

It’s like a melting glacier; first the hand on his waist holds him softly, and another hand strokes his hair and then Thor’s eyes focus. “…Loki?” and then they widen with fear.

“No, Thor, you didn’t hurt anyone. Anyone that counts, anyway.” Thor whips his head around to look at his friends and the Captain nods.

They look oddly flushed, Loki notes.

Thor pretty much melts with relief, and tightens his hold on Loki.

And Loki nearly bursts with rage to find how much he wants Thor to do it, to tip up his face and cover him with his kisses. How much he wants to go back to what he had.

He slips out of the embrace.

Thor looks hurt. “Thank you brother. I…I thought you might not come.”

Loki glares.

“I always keep my word Thor. And I promised.”

(Let Thor think it was only duty, not this awful feeling inside Loki’s chest that warms at Thor’s touches, rages at the thought of Thor being harmed.)

He turns on his heel, and hears the ogre and the armored one try to rush him before the Captain barks at them to stand down. That deserves a reward, Loki thinks, and turns to nod at him, before magicking himself away from the twisted remains of a beautiful, fragile thing torn to ribbons.

**Author's Note:**

> [With apologies to Bob Dylan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ev-Ru1QpTqU).


End file.
